Red London
by Lady of the Deceased
Summary: an orphan named Red is discovered to be the cause of mysterious phenomenon in London. He is convinced he is evil, and will not allow anyone to touch him. Yullen, T because i felt like it. Allen as a child is an easy character to work with. :) AU
1. Chapter 1

Red couldn't stand, couldn't focus. The dark was creeping in, and the monsters grew closer. Perhaps they had once been men, but they were distorted, twisted and dripping with crimson and shadows. (Or maybe he was the distorted one.)

Arms reached for him, and he shied away, wary of any touch, human or not. (Humans were the worst, because they knew of his evil and punished him for it.)

/Don't be afraid. We are the Black Order. You will be safe with us.\They coax him from his hiding place between two trash heaps and gently lead him to the portal they have activated. He almost missed the sinking feeling in his gut as he fell through the empty space and landed on solid, tiled ground.

Hands were touching him, straightening him so he stood, and somehow this was too much. The hands trailed gore and some kind of silvery substance that flowed like water through empty air, trailing after a girl's boots and a boy's sword, another's boy's pocket gleaming like silver coins.

"No, you mustn't touch me, you'll be sick with it too…" He pushes his way free of the grasping palms trying to lead him somewhere and stumbles, his legs catching up with his brain and both are screaming danger danger danger do they know of the evil? Do they want to cut it off too? It may be pure evil but it is _him_, and he knows he cannot survive in London without an arm, even if he is no longer evil.

Faces, mutated with twisted, fuzzy edges watch him as he falls, slides ungracefully into a limbless lump on the floor, and he cries as they approach, telling them to stay away, it is evil, it will infect you. Why must you come closer? You will only be in pain…

When the darkness claims him, he smiles, watching the faces creep closer. /Boy?/ "Perhaps if I die, the evil will go with me," he thinks, and doesn't quite realize that he's said it aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

When he wakes, he realizes the darkness has fled to the corners of the hospital room's corners and laughs maliciously at him. He cringes, standing unsteadily next to the bed before tottering to the door. Right before he reaches it, it opens, and he shrieks and retreats to the bed again, trying to hide by the headboard.

A girl with long black pigtails and a boy with a long black ponytail walk in, watching him quietly. The girl reaches out a hand, and he flips backward into the corner, shaking like a leaf. "You shouldn't touch me. You'll get the sickness too, you know. It's all because I'm evil. So you mustn't touch." He says quietly, not looking them in the eye, knowing what he'll see and sick to the bones of it, the disgust and anger in everyone's eyes.

"Who told you that? That you were evil and the cause of the sickness?" The girl asks curiously, and when he glances up her eyes are wide, not disgusted at all. The boy just looks angry in general.

"It's not hard to figure out. My arm was cursed by the Devil, you see." The girl edges closer, and he wonders why she looks so silvery. "Do you wear silvery fog or something? Your legs glow like a will-'o'-the-wisp's."

She tenses, and he jumps over her head just before she can lunge for him. She's fast, though, and pins him against the wall before he can move farther. The boy cracks a grin and levels a shimmering sword at Red's throat. He freezes. Then he cracks a thin smirk.

"Whatever happened to being safe?" He's baiting the boy, and never really believed in the safety of these white walls anyway.

The boy growls and releases him. He turns to leave, and motions for the girl to follow. "Come on, Lenalee."

As soon as they're gone, he giggles. The sound is perverted and twisted, and he almost stops, but he already knows he's evil. The giggles turn quickly into a whole foul mess with him convulsing helplessly on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone who reads my stories! I was just getting a new story idea, and I realized I need to at least update on my other stories! (I'll work on that, I'm really sorry!) **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and for reading Red London. It's one of MY current favorites. ****J**

**Also, I recently got a request from someone, saying that they wanted Kanda to sneak back into Red's room and just hug him. (I adored that idea!) I'm sorry to the sender of said request, I cleared out my e-mail and have since completely forgotten your username, so I can't give you credit…but just so everyone knows, this is totally someone else's idea, and I loved it, so I wrote it. If you want me to do this for you, just send a request, and I'll put it in somehow! Thanks! **

**I've completely neglected to do this, but the manga belongs completely to Katsura Hoshino! (but if it's an option, I call dibs on Red. He's too adorable!)**

* * *

><p>KANDA'S POV:<p>

The boy was distressing. He didn't hide from the stares, or the looks, or even Komui's Komlin 7.5 version. (Komui later admitted that yes, he had indeed thought programming the Komlin to spit acid was a touch much, but who knows? Maybe they'd need it someday.)

He didn't flinch when Kanda's own Mugen was hollowing out the thin bones at the base of his throat, though he did visibly gulp. Lenalee berated Kanda for that later, but he was more concerned with the fact that the boy's mental state was unstable at best. Being told you're a monster who spreads the plague wherever you go will definitely take its toll on anyone's mind, Kanda readily admits this, but there's a limit, and the boy's insane giggling fit the day before in his room had creeped even Kanda out sufficiently. And Kanda didn't get freaked easily.

Actually, though Kanda would never admit this to _anyone_, especially not that freak Komui, the boy just _felt _lonely, like it seeped through his shadow and soaked into the skin of anyone nearby. It wasn't pleasant, not at all.

Kanda decided his plan was completely insane, but it might work on a boy who was, essentially, insane himself. So two nights later, he slipped silently into the boy's room, mindful of Komui's shocked gaze through the cameras, walked quietly through the room to the bed, and cradled the smaller boy in his arms gently. The boy mumbled something into Kanda's shoulder before crumpling against him, relaxing his entire body into the older boy's grip.

* * *

><p>In The Science Room:<p>

Komui drops his coffee as silence reigns in the nearly always deafeningly loud 'office' the scientists use to 'invent' new stuff.

"Do we have that on camera?!" He shouted, earning vigorous head nods from the others. "We have proof…" He slumped back in his chair, exhausted and startled from Kanda's actions. The boy generally loathed everyone else…seeing this kind of reaction from him was just plain odd…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! I know there's not a lot of dialogue, I'm sorry! The next chapter has tons, I swear!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yellow! (I hate that color, by the way.) I'd like to thank all the readers who ****_still_**** like Red London, and aren't running away screaming in terror! (I may have done that a few times, but nobody has to know that…)**

**Please don't judge Katsura Hoshino's characters to be the same as the way I portray them, because I suck and also, I'm still learning. You can never stop learning because if you do, you're dead. And that's a bummer, plain and simple. **

* * *

><p>Red wasn't sure what to make of waking up in someone else's arms, especially in this strange backwards place where <em>everyone <em>was excepted, regardless of gender, race, sexuality, and even power.

Humans generally avoided him, and it had been so long since he'd felt the warmth of human company that he instinctively shied away from the innocent touch.

The other person wrapped around him jerked instantly awake, placing his body between Red's and the rest of the room immediately. Red squirmed, unbelievably uncomfortable in another's arms. The boy noticed and released him as soon as he was sure the room was secure.

"Hello. I'm Kanda Yuu." The boy stayed on the edge of the bed in an obvious effort to make him more at ease with his surroundings.

He reached out a hesitant arm towards the boy with long, silky blue-black hair. "Red…Red London?" He made it a question, because he'd never had a last name before and it was kind of strange. To attach an extra name to one that was long enough already was unnecessary. But he figured this boy was the kind to add one anyway and he should probably make it one he liked beforehand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everybody who favorite this and is following it! You guys are awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Red was experiencing the strangest sensation: nobody was looking at him weird. Some threw odd glances over his shoulder, but no one dared look at _him _funny. He couldn't figure it out until a redheaded boy, 'Lavi', smirked at him in the cafeteria and clapped a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way before freezing.

"Say, Red, you haven't done anything…_rude_ to Kanda, have you?" Lavi gulped, trying to avoid Kanda's murderous glare with his eye. (The other one hid behind a colorful bandana and monochrome eye patch.)

Red shook his head. "Not that I remember. He was in my room when I woke up, though. Is that strange?"

The redhead grinned. "Yeah, definitely. Yuu-chan hates _everyone_, and there's only a few that he mildly dislikes. Lenalee's one of them. I don't know of any others currently alive, but I think you might be one of them too, Red."

Red tilted his head to the side, considering, then asked warily, "How do you know my name? The only one I told was Yuu…" In an instant, Kanda was beside his shoulder, his long hair swaying as he growled at the 'baka usagi' (Red filed those words away thoughtfully. Maybe they were cuss words here? Yuu already had enough of a dirty mouth, but not nearly as dirty as Mouse's back home. She could cuss the birds from the trees. J)

"I didn't do anything, Yuu-chan!" Yuu growled threateningly, waving a sword that had just seemed to appear from nowhere. It glowed that same silvery fog, like mist trailing behind a cloud on a grey-sky day. "He just wanted to know why I knew his name!" Yuu dropped his sword hesitantly before turning to Red and pausing at his calculating look as he eyed Yuu's sword with a thoughtful look.

"Red?" The two older boys watched him warily as he circled, touching a hand to Lavi's pocket with a pickpocket's grace. Lavi clapped his hand down on his pocket quickly, but it was too late. Red danced away, one hand under his chin as he studied it.

Lavi leapt for it, frantic as he thought of the small hammer in the smaller boy's hands. Finders and Exorcists alike stopped in amazement as they watched the small redhead evade the bigger one's grasp easily, even mindlessly. They began to clap when they realized he was quietly stealing food from every plate he passed without the owner even realizing.

Finally he stopped and handed the tiny hammer back to Lavi, before addressing the crowd.

"Why does that" he pointed at the hammer, "and that" he eyeballed Yuu's sword, "glow?"


	6. Not A Chapter, Sorry!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to figure out a script hole for one of my other stories, and it's kinda carrying over. I will be continuing this story (and all others) as soon as possible, but it may be a week or two. Also, I'm starting yet another story so that it won't fog up my brain and distract me from my homework (I'm drowning in it, I swear). It's a D. gray-man crossover with CLAMP characters, Harry Potter peoples, and maybe some OC action. (Oh yeah, and there's a ton of mermaid/human stuff! Thanks for being so patient, and I will not forget to update, I promise!

J Tallullah!


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's the promised list:**

**Brystak2000**

**Cooky2468**

**Kuvica**

**May-Ruzuki**

**MoyashiGirl**

**Natsuki D.**

**QuietRose-13**

**Reapergenesis32**

**Rhyme13kh14Xion8**

**ScytheMeisterA**

**Suzume Jun**

**Tokyo10**

**Yuki Walker-The Kitsune**

**alwaysstaygray**

**dcdc123**

**endlessnotebooks**

**kawaiichichichan**

**kurie-tibiti**

**olddaydreams**

**If you don't know what this is for, check out the first chapter of Frost Heart! **

* * *

><p>Lavi wasn't sure what to make of the way the boy looked sometimes. Cornered? Surprised? Upset? It just wasn't clear, and Lavi didn't have a way to classify it.<p>

_'__Should I ask Bookman?'_ He'd think, watching the other redhead's face shift into his worst expression, one Lavi might possibly classify as loneliness. Then the tension melted away, leaving nothing but happy, sappy-stupid smile that lit up his eyes and blinded everyone around him, at _Kanda._ _'Ah. Well, I suppose that's alright.'_

Because Kanda smiled back, just as sappy and sweet and stupid-looking, and he didn't even yell at Lavi when he swooped in, clinging to Yuu's shoulders and squealing "Yuu-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I kinda ran out of time and a plot bunny needs to be unleashed! (Check yes if that made any sense.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: endlessnotebooks request!

**Thanks for the request, ****_endlessnotebooks_****! **

**This is for the request: Red/someone else would do anything/die/kill anyone/ for Red/someone else. (Kinda dark, huh? But that's good! I thrive off this kind of thing…hmm, maybe that's not such a good thing…)**

**So, now that you see I can make good on my ****_generous _****offers, why not send in a request? I'm pretty bored, so this would be a good way to pass the time and work off my creative juices/violent tendencies.**

**Is it okay if I made this funny? I'm sorry. I just don't think I can write gory right now, with my puppy cuddling up to me and such.**

* * *

><p>Lavi glared down at the (really disgusting) plate of broccoli. Then up at Kanda, behind Red's back. Red laughed.<p>

"Lavi, you said you'd do anything, and we all know you hate green things! Eat this, and then we can move onto the paintball challenge!" Kanda snickered into his fist. Oh, this was so much fun…maybe he'd help give Red some ideas on green things to torture Lavi with.

Lavi moaned pitifully. "Red, you're sadistic! It's _broccoli._ There's gotta be some kinda limit, right? On what you're gonna make me do?"

Kanda giggled. _Giggled._ At that, both redheads whipped around in amazement. "Kanda?" Red asked cautiously. Had Kanda finally snapped?

Lavi looked on in horror, realizing that Kanda was laughing at what he'd said. _Oh gods._

He took a deep breath. "I'd even eat broccoli for you." He informed Red seriously, before shoving the broccoli into his face, deeming it necessary to get this over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Lavi! So everyone, tell me if this was as humorous as I tried to make it. I suspect I may have failed. :=( <strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Ideas?

**Here's the current list!**

· **_Akiraki_**

· **_Cutiepie120048_**

· **_Happycafegirl_**

· **_Karnevalfreak59_**

· **_Natsuki D_**

· **_Reapergenesis32_**

· **_Rhyme13kh14Xion8_**

· **_blackrose1999_**

· **_chuchay1903_**

· **_dcdc123_**

· **_kawaiichichichan_**

· **_olddaydreams_**

**And thank you to Angelica Felicity Brice for following me, the author! I vow not to disappoint! **

**Thank you very much for favoriting my story! Bye bye!**

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I'm just not able to think of any story ideas to get this idea where I want it to go…if you guys have ANY ideas, review okay? I need them, my faithful followers…<p> 


	10. Venting!

**Hello everyone! Nope, this isn't an update!**

**I have a bunch of stuff to say, and you all are going to listen! ****J**

**Okay, #1: I have a poll on my profile. This is my first one, so I'm not really sure where exactly on my profile it is. I looked, guys, I really did, but I couldn't find it. I trust you are better at hide and seek than I am (I suck)! It's for my Hobbit/His Dark Materials crossover that I'm thinking of doing. Even if you're not interested in that kind of thing, or don't understand, please check it out! I could really use the input…**

**#2: I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but I simply have to recommend ****_Jack Frost: Agent of WINTER_**** to my Frost Heart readers. Superb. X)**

**Updates like this to continue coming, I think. I like this, just venting out into open air where everybody can hear me. **

**(By the way, I am a huge Hobbit/His Dark Materials crossovers, especially good ones! If anybody knows of any, I'd be much obliged!)**

**J**


End file.
